


Mr. Hammond strikes again

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: This is a sequel of my previous one Mr. Hammond, I hope someone will enjoy it as much I have in writing it. I can't do nothing about it, I find rough Richard hot af, as always sorry for eventual grammar mistakes and thank you for read my ff.





	Mr. Hammond strikes again

The phone rang all the day, it never stopped since I left Richard's house, it didn't stop when I was arrived at home, not when I had a shower and neither when I tried to call the radio station for change Richard's interview, there was always the sound of an incoming call, it stopped for a while just the time I had a cup of coffee and then started again, I can't shut it off I need it for work, at least I was so nervous I was tempted to answer and told him again to sod off, but with a surprise, on the screen was May's number. 

James told me he had received a Richard's call, and Hammond was worried because we had an argument and I didn't answered the phone, May told him it wasn't his business and closed the call, and then he called me just for know if I was ok.

I met James at the pub where I worked, he was a regular customer and we had some chat, and then he introduce me to Jeremy and Richard and I got the job of P.A. I spent this afternoon at the pub with James, we had some beer and played darts, exactly what I needed for get Richard out of my mind, after all the missed call he started text me, and the only answer he got was a synthetic message about work, were I told him, tomorrow morning we will meet at the usual time.

I don't want talk to Richard, it's an awkward situation, we work together, and I never thought of him in that way, I have to clear my mind, but now in the bed instead to sleep I can't stop remember what happened this morning, and how much I liked it. The sound of Richard's harsh voice is still in my ears, the sensation of his body over mine make me feel so warm and I can't resist, I play by myself, and finally manage to sleep.

I'm again in front of Hammond's house, this morning I'm a bit nervous, I don't know what will happen, but I hope things will go like yesterday. I dressed up in a sort of serious secretary way, white shirt, and black short skirt, in reality when I looked in the mirror before go out, I looked more a school girl than a sexy secretary, the skirt with folds and my flat breast don't exactly match with what I had in mind, but I hope they will work anyway. I'm deliberately in late, like yesterday I push the doorbell, and Richard open the door, this time with messy hair and a tired face.

He look at me for a moment with a strange expression, as we arrive in the living room he start babble something about yesterday, and I cut it off quickly.

B: We can talk later, there's a lot of stuff to set off...

Richard nod and we go in the room he use like an office, he's strangely calm this morning. After a couple of hours we had programmed the next two weeks, my program is to set the schedules for all the month, after what happened I don't think I can keep work with him. He keep play with his glasses clearly embarrassed.

I'm the first to break the awkward silence between us.

B: I 'm amazingly surprise you don't have complained 'cause I arrived late...Mr. Hammond...

Richard look at me vaguely surprised and then he get up with a smirk and walk in my direction. I try to hide a smile of satisfaction as he get behind my chair, his hands on my shoulders, his low voice on my ear

R: Don't worry I'll find a good punishment for you...

I shiver in excitement as Richard's hand slip in my shirt, his lips tug my earlobe, I moan quietly while he keep massage my breast. He turn the chair to face me, his arms on the armchairs and his lips tickle mine, his tongue flick lightly in my mouth, without deepen the kiss, until my hands slip on the back of his neck, my fingers tangled in his hair to keep him close to me, with a moan of satisfaction I have full access to his mouth, Richard allow me to play a bit with him, but my leadership is quite brief, and he stop me and invite me to stand up.

R: We have a bad school girl here...

We are face to face, Richard's fingers play with the buttons of my shirt, his lips kiss my neck while he open it, his hands slip on my hips and go down on my bottom, he squeeze it and drag me closer to him. Richard's tongue slip in my mouth, his warm hands under my skirt, on the back of my thigh and up again to pull down my panties. He push me against the desk, lift my skirt and take place between my legs, the rough fabric of his jeans rub on my bare skin in a delicious way. My fingernails dig on his back as he grind harder against me, my moans choked in his mouth, I'm overheat and I want more, I struggle to open his belt, and Richard take my hands off.

R: What I have to do with a naughty girl like you? I have to tie you up again?

He try to be harsh but it's clear isn't the same as yesterday, he's not in anger, we are both amused by the situation, I try to not smile biting my lips and still play with his belt, Richard's grab my wrist and move them at my sides he intimate me to don't move and take off his belt, I breath heavy unable to take my eyes off of him, he bend in half the belt and put one of the end under my chin, he look at me straight in the eyes a smirk curve his lips, the leather run on my throat and go down on my nipple, and further on my body until stroke between my legs, then he wrap it around me just under my breast and tied it up roughly, this leave me without breath for a moment, my arms are blocked besides me, but at least I can hold myself at the edge of the desk. Richard look at me and at my efforts to keep a serious face and tie the belt more tight, the leather dig on my skin, and breathe become harder. Richard lift me on the desk, just on the edge, his hands grab my thighs rudely, his voice lower

R: If you don't take it seriously I have to punish you harder...

I shiver, as Richard open his jeans and show off his erection a thrill of excitement shake me, he start rub his tip between my legs, up and down, his forehead on my shoulder, our moans of pleasure mixed up, I pant, he go on stroke his member on my most sensible point, his tip go down to dip in the surface of my entrance, and then up again, I mutter his name, and beg for more, but instead of satisfy me, he still tickle me with his tip, his hand move up and down on his length, the muscles of his arms twitch under his skin, my frustration grow harder, my arms are almost numb, breathe become painfully, I want him so bad, I'm almost crying, he slip inside me completely and the pleasure is so big I moan even louder, my lower lip tremble on the edge of the tears as he come out again, his tip pound hard on my clit, my legs shake without control, I call his name again and again and finally he push it inside me harder fulfilling me and stand still for few seconds, muttering in pleasure, he face me, our lips meet, and he kiss me so passionately I almost forgot how to breath, his thrusts are hard and deep, my hands grab tight the edge of the desk, his fingers dig on my skin, I'm at the limit, I can't stop shake, Richard's hand tangled in my hairs, he pull my head back, his harsh voice order me to open my eyes, it cost me an effort but I obey, the pleasure his overwhelming and he stare at me reach the climax under his look. He pull my hair roughly and follow me quickly, Richard mutter a good girl on top of my lips and relax against my body, his hand left the catch on my hair and graze my cheek, before untie the belt and let me recatch breath. We smile at each other's completely satisfied, Richard's fingertips follow the lines of the marks the belt left on my skin.

R: Sorry...I hurt you...

I shake my head

B: It hurts in a pleasant way...

Richard look at me so sweetly I can't believe his the same man who make me beg yesterday, one of his hands run trough his hair a shadow of guilt in his eyes.

R: I'm so sorry for yesterday, I was totally a jerk...I was angry and when I noticed you liked it...I couldn't behave myself...I though you was in anger with me...

I hush Richard with a kiss before he go on for ages apologising. I have no clue about my feelings but for sure I like him, rude or not. I'm quite hungry and I propose to go out for lunch, Richard agree quickly but he refuse to give me back my panties, he tell me with his harsh voice I love so much:

R: I have still to punish you for the late...

When we walk out I have a cheeky smile on my face and my hands try to keep down my skirt before the wind will lift it up and show to everyone on the street I wear nothing under it.


End file.
